fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Bentley Continental GT Vorsteiner BR9 Edition
|make = Bentley |model = Continental GT BR9IMDCDB Roman Pearce's Bentley Continental GT (F8) |production = 2010 |class = ( ) |plate = YQT 4113 |Driver = Roman Pearce |Used for = Apprehending Dominic Toretto in New York City |Fate = Damaged (presumably returned to the Toy Shop) |Appears In = }} A 2010 Bentley Continental GT Vorsteiner BR9 Edition is a minor car driven by Roman Pearce in The Fate of the Furious. History ''The Fate of the Furious'' Arriving in New York When the crew learn from Deckard Shaw that Dominic Toretto will be travelling to New York with Cipher, Little Nobody, on the advice of Mr. Nobody who tells them that to catch Dom, the gang needs to be "damn fast", takes them to a warehouse on the docks that is connected to a fish warehouse, that will be their new base of operations. Inside the mansion, are the seized and repossessed cars taken from drug dealers on the East Coast. After Little Nobody rejects Roman's appeal to drive a Lamborghini Murciélago, he settles on a 2010 Bentley Continental GT. He can then be seen in the background tinkering with the car to chase after Dom, including mounting a harpoon to the roof. The New York Chase After hearing on police scanners that an "army of cars are driving themselves", the gang immediately recognise this as Dom and Cipher's work, and chase after him in their cars, including Roman in his Bentley. The gang move through Times Square before cornering Dom as he tried to escape. Roman chases after Dom, and he and Tej drive through a park, just barely avoiding citizens. The gang eventually trap Dom with harpoons, but through the nitrous oxide system Dom is able to escape and flips Roman's Bentley which is presumably returned to the warehouse. Gallery Screenshots The Toy Shop (F8).png 2010 Bentley Continental (Toy Shop - F8).png Roman, Hobbs, Ramsey & Tej (Toy Shop - Police Distress Dispatch).png En Route to Dom (The New Crew).png Roman's Bentley & Deckard's Jaguar (New York City).png Roman's Bentley, Tej's Mercedes & Luke's truck (NYC - F8).png The Crew vs. Dominic Toretto (New York - F8).png 2010 Bentley Continental, 2015 Mercedes AMG & Hobbs Truck (New York).png Roman, Tej, Luke, Letty & Little Nobody - The Dom Blockade (NYC - F8).png Trying to Apprehend Dom (Roman, Tej, Letty - New York).png Roman's Turn (New York City).png 2010 Bentley Continental (New York City).png GTX (Side Door Harpooned).png 2010 Bentley Continental (Rear View - License Plate).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Tethered).png Bentley Continental Harpoon (New York City).png 2010 Bentley Continental - Harpoon (NYC).png Dominic Toretto - Trapped (New York City).png Harpooned GTX feat. Bentley (1).png Harpooned GTX feat. Bentley (2).png Aiming for Roman's Bentley (NYC).png 1971 Plymouth GTX vs. 2010 Bentley Continental GT BR9.png 2010 Bentley Continental GT (Damaged Front).png Rough Landing (Bentley Continental GT).png 2010 Bentley Continental GT BR9 (Out of Commission).png Promotional 2010 Bentley Continental GT BR9 (F8 - BTS).jpg Trivia *Throughout the New York Chase, and the departure from the Toy Shop, there is no harpoon visible on the top of the Bentley, but when they trap Dom, the harpoon has appeared. **It is said that the harpoon is retractable but this is proven to be false as it screwed into the roof. *A total of four Bentley's were used for the scene, including one that had a camera mounted to the back, presumably for composite shots and to film other cars. References Category:The Fate of the Furious Cars